1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stereo camera, and more particularly, to a stereo camera and a related automatic range finding method of measuring a distance between the stereo camera and a reference plane.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Installation of a conventional stereo camera for people-flow tracing is complicated because calibration parameters of the camera have to be manually set while installing, and then the camera can accurately determine a size and a height of an object for analysis and illustration of people-flow tracing operation. Also, computation performance of a conventional stereo camera is low because the huge amount of data used for people-flow tracing operation, and a life span of the camera is decreased accordingly. Thus, design of a stereo camera capable of automatically determining calibration parameters and effectively decreasing computation quantity of the people-flow tracing operation to increase computation performance is an important issue in the related surveillance industry.